Way Of The World Warrior:You Can't Blame It on Ryu
by DeNice
Summary: My first song-fic and done purely for humor. Dee-Jay actually gets Ryu to spit some lyrics... To the beat of Wyclef Jean's Industry


Author's note: This is my first EVER song-fic so please go a little easy on this one. I got it while listening to some music and making up my own lyrics, finding myself talking about Street Fighter. Check this out. This is to the beat of Wyclef Jean's "Industry" and contains some strong language.  
  
---- -----  
  
(in a New York recording booth we see two certain World Warriors beginning a rare piece of work...)  
  
Dee-Jay: Ok, Ryu! Are you ready for this?  
  
Ryu: (is seen in the booth wearing some urban clothing, namely black jeans and a loose white tee and sneakers, his arms crossed and looking away from Dee-Jay, head down) *mumbling* How did I get into this...?  
  
Dee-Jay: Ey, man! I need to know if you're up to this! You said that if I won our fight you'd do anything...  
  
Ryu: I never actually think that you'd WIN...  
  
Dee-Jay: That's the power of music, mon. Now, are you ready? I'm about to get this record recordin'.  
  
Ryu: (sighs and grabs the mic) Let's get this over with.  
  
Dee-Jay: That's what I'm talking about! Now...  
  
(music comes on and Ryu starts nodding his head, warming up)  
  
Ryu: Yeah, I'd like to dedicate this to all those who like Street Fighter, because without them Capcom wouldn't be here today (most likely). The World Warriors. Yeah.  
  
(song starts)  
  
Ryu: Imagine if Charlie and Guy never got shot  
  
And were both were still on Ken's 5-star yacht  
  
Sakura & Karin're roommates from col-lage  
  
And Gen was never found in an alley  
  
Rolento & Sodom, they were still homies  
  
And squashed the beef between them & Cody  
  
And yours truly shook hands with Sagat  
  
Cause I was damn tired of watching him kickbox  
  
And sometimes when I'm dreamin', is when I wake up  
  
And kinda hope Chun-Li wore some more make-up  
  
And when I came into this studio I wish there was some way  
  
That I could smack some sense right into Dee-Jay (whoa, ooa, oh!)  
  
Chorus: What's that sound, watch it, men  
  
Ha-do-ken, Sho-ryu-ken  
  
Tatsumak-senpu-kyaku  
  
You can't blame it on Ryu  
  
Cause when he starts, your ass is done  
  
You're on the floor and the match is won  
  
From corner to corner people sing the blues  
  
But you can't blame it on Ryu  
  
Ryu: Imagine if Bison were still alive  
  
I could see Guile go out of his damn mind  
  
Imaging if there were still 4 survivors left in Shadowloo  
  
And Sagat never lost his left eye  
  
Imagine Blanka never needin' a passport  
  
And Vega screaming in Newark airport  
  
But I'm still walking, and I keep going  
  
If you want to know more meet me at Central Park  
  
When the tournament starts its just another day  
  
But imagine E. Honda not getting departed (whoa, ooa, oh!)  
  
Chorus: What's that sound, watch it, men  
  
Ha-do-ken, Sho-ryu-ken  
  
Tatsumak-senpu-kyaku  
  
You can't blame it on Ryu  
  
Cause when he starts, your ass is done  
  
You're on the floor and the match is won  
  
From corner to corner people sing the blues  
  
But you can't blame it on Ryu  
  
Ryu: Imagine is Charlie never shot Bison  
  
But is he didn't, man, he'd probably run  
  
And imagine my shock, in my mirror  
  
When I see that smile from that same 'nizzle  
  
Back & forth & front & back  
  
Master Gouken, man do I miss'em  
  
The war still goes on with Sakura and her mom's  
  
And me & Ken Masters, it's a fight to the top  
  
Dan!  
  
He lost too many matches but I wonder how  
  
HOW HE gets on a cover of a magazine  
  
He's gotta die (whoa, woa, whoa!)  
  
Chorus: What's that sound, watch it, men  
  
Ha-do-ken, Sho-ryu-ken  
  
Tatsumak-senpu-kyaku  
  
You can't blame it on Ryu  
  
Cause when he starts, your ass is done  
  
You're on the floor and the match is won  
  
From corner to corner people sing the blues  
  
But you can't blame it on Ryu  
  
Ryu: I'll be training (tra-a-a-a-ainin' to see ya a-gain!)  
  
You better be, too, Ken (tra-a-a-a-ainin' to see ya a-gain!)  
  
I'm coming for you and Dan... (tra-a-a-a-ainin' to see ya a-gain!)  
  
*laugh* And Sakura? Kep working hard, girl... (tra-a-a-a-ainin' to see ya a-gain!)  
  
Man, I'm outta here.  
  
*song fades to end*  
  
Dee-Jay: "The Way of The World Warrior!" That was hot, mon!  
  
Ryu: (emerging from the booth): Really?  
  
Dee-Jay: Of course! My endorsers will be selling this like hotcakes!  
  
Ryu: Wait! You never said that you'd be SELLING that!  
  
Dee-Jay: ...you were unconscious when I said it, but I still said it, so it still counts, mon.  
  
Ryu: ...crap.  
  
----- ----  
  
End. How was it? Let me know! Don't forget to review! 


End file.
